Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh
Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh is a Halloween special based on the Disney television series The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, originally broadcast on October 25, 1996. Plot "]] It's a night like no other. As the leaves turn brown, the October wind blows around the hundred acre wood, the night grows longer, and things are not as they should be. It's Halloween, and Pooh and his friends are getting ready for a night of fun, including Tigger. As they are about to leave, after talking with Gopher about his costume, Pooh notices that his little friend Piglet is not with them and they set off to get him. At that time, it goes over to see what is keeping back Piglet, and sure enough it is revealed. He sings his solo, "I'm not afraid", singing that he wants to join his friends tonight, but is just too scared. He even goes out of his way to build this giant contraption to try to overcome his fear, but unfortunately, it doesn't work. Just then, there is a knock at Piglet's door. As he opens it, Tigger does something familiar, he bounces on poor Piglet and they tumble into the contraption. Pooh then asks Piglet where his costume is. Working with the situation, and in an attempt to hide his fear, Piglet tries to make it look as though he has decided on a costume. Tigger then sees that the sun is setting, quickly takes everyone, and heads over to Rabbit's House. However, Pooh gets distracted (and hungry) and follows a bee back to its hive, so the others are forced to follow. As pooh climbs the tree, a loose string causes his costume to fall off and the bees see that it's a bear. They give chase, forcing the four to run. As Rabbit is dusting off his pumpkins, he hears the group running towards him. He desperately tries to go in another direction, but to no avail. They breeze through the fence and go through the pumpkin patch, destroying the pumpkins. As Rabbit despairs over his ruined pumpkins, Gopher reappears. Tigger, who has managed to get out of the debris, sees all of rabbit's pumpkins, and gains a opportunity to do a little prank, by taking a marker pen and drawing faces on them, making Jack-O-Lanterns. Then Piglet emerges from the debris and is scared even more so when he sees the Jack-O-Lanterns that Tigger had made. Just then, Rabbit comes in and tells the group to leave, stating that Halloween is not his favorite holiday. After leaving Rabbit's House, they wander into the forest, where a thunder storm arrives, and Tigger states that this will be the best Halloween ever, but he inadvertently scares Piglet away, sending him running deeper into the forest. Piglet is now alone and darkness has fallen. As the narrator states, Piglet can now longer deny it, Halloween had come, and on this night, he was alone and was where he should not be - alone in the middle of the forest. Scared, he runs back home and boards up all of his windows. As he takes a break, someone rings the doorbell, causing him to run and hide under his chair. It turns out Pooh and the gang were outside. The thunder storm had worsened, and by now Pooh and his friends confronted Piglet about what had happened. Piglet finally lets go and tells the truth. He is just too scared to join his friends on Halloween. As it turns out, as stated by Tigger and Eeyore, this is not the first time that Halloween had happened without Piglet. Poor Piglet knows this, and is ashamed. Pooh declares that Halloween can't and will not happen without Piglet, declaring a "Hallow-wasn't", much to Tigger's dismay. They leave, but in act of selfless friendship, Pooh asked if he wants to stay with them, but Piglet refuses and they leave. As Piglet looks at them through one of the boarded up windows, he tells himself that he was hoping that he would get over his fear, but he just couldn't, feeling he had let down everyone. Pooh, meanwhile, is trying to think of a way to have fun with Piglet, and decide that they will celebrate "Hallow-wasn't" with him. Tigger, however, has other ideas. He decides that he will have Halloween (or "Hallow-wasn't") with or without Piglet. In his solo "I Wanna Scare Myself", he reveals that he is planning on a night of scaring and Trick-or-treating. As he finishes his song and his costume, Pooh and Eeyore open the door, Tigger sees them, and, thinking there real "spookables", literally scare the stripes off of Tigger. After revealing themselves, Pooh tells Tigger that they're heading to Piglet's House to have their "Hallow-wasn't", and Tigger joins them. We go back to Piglet's, where he just finished boarding up his door. He then hears a twig snap and falls back. He looks through the key-hole and sees what he describes as "A three headed, bug eye, saw tooth "spookable" (something Tigger described earlier in the forest). In reality, it's Pooh, Tigger, and Eeyore dressed up as "spookables". He runs through the boarded up window and runs off into the dark to find Pooh. In order not to scare Piglet, they take off their costumes and open the door, only to find a hole in Piglet's shape. Tigger interprets this as Piglet has been "pig-napped" by "spookables" and runs off with Pooh and Eeyore to save their little buddy. Meanwhile, Rabbit is still on patrol, guarding his pumpkins from any more harm, but he was doing it for so long, he falls asleep. Piglet is found nearby, stating that Pooh, Tigger, and Eeyore are not at home, when he opens the door to rabbit's place, he is not inside. this really get Piglet scared and worried, that "no one is where they should be". while sleeping, Rabbit pushes his cart. Piglet, hearing the squeaking of the wheels and Rabbit snoring (he thinks it's the "spookable"), backs up, when the cart touches him. This freaks him out to the point of screaming so loud, the trio in the forest hear him. Pooh, hearing the yell, asks Eeyore if it was him, but Eeyore says no, but he is spooked by a branch and runs under Pooh, with Pooh on top, and he himself scared too. By this point, the gang is on high guard, even Tigger, as shown when thunder and lightning go off. Rabbit's snoring and a tree with a really scary face is shown, and the gang piles up. Tigger, stating he is not scared (when really he is) soon goes back to looking for Piglet and the others follow. Pooh comes up with an idea, that if they put their costumes on, while searching for Piglet, if they were to run into the "spookables", it would scare them away. But as soon a their costumes go on, Rabbit's snoring is heard again. The gang panics and scatters. Gopher appears again, this time dressed as Piglet. But hearing Eeyore yell and run by, he panics and runs. All this activity has Piglet confused and scared. Pooh then sees Gopher, but mistakes him for Piglet. Pooh then snags himself on a branch and gets tangled and caught up in it. He yells for help, and Tigger and Eeyore come to try and get him down. Piglet also hears Pooh. When looking, he sees Pooh, but also sees Tigger and Eeyore in costume trying to pull him down. To him, he thinks Pooh is being attacked by "spookables". He wonders what to do and finally, his courage comes out, and he pushes his fears aside and goes to help his friend. Using the contraption he built earlier, he charges head on towards Pooh. Tigger sees the contraption coming, thinking that it's a "spookable" and hides. Piglet trips on a rock and tumbles down the hill. Taking up Pooh, Eeyore, and Gopher. Rabbit overhears the noise and wakes up and sees what's coming, but is swept up too. They then crash into the pumpkin patch. Piglet is in the hand of the monster. The others see what's happening. When the contraption falls over the fence, and Piglet is thrown into a broken pumpkin. the others think he took down the monster and Piglet is hailed as a hero. With Piglet's fears gone, the gang finally get to go Trick-or-Treating, this time with Piglet by their side (This VHS is shown that no matter how big or small you are, no matter your fear, you can overcome anything that you set your minds to, just like Piglet). Cast * John Fiedler as Piglet * Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh/Tigger * Peter Cullen as Eeyore * Ken Sansom as Rabbit * Michael Gough as Gopher * Narrated by John Rhys-Davies Broadcast history This special was aired on ABC in 1996. The special was accompanied by the Disney cartoons Lonesome Ghosts, Pluto's Judgement Day, and Trick or Treat. Movie connections *''Boo to You Too!'' was also featured as a Halloween story in Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie. *''Boo to You Too!'' was featured in the episode of "The bad boys and bad girls of Halloween" in Timberwolf High, when Tracy walks into her house to find that the TV is on. Gallery 1996-winniehou-2.jpg 1996-winniehou-3.jpg 1996-winniehou-4.jpg External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0163558/ Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh] at the Internet Movie Database ar:ويني الهالو ويني Category:Winnie the Pooh films Category:Halloween productions Category:Television specials Category:1996 films